


Text You Later

by QueenOfBrooklyn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Texting, embarrassing parents, post Goodbye for the summer Part II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBrooklyn/pseuds/QueenOfBrooklyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was inspired by  <a href="http://itsybittle.tumblr.com/post/140064583990/and-now-i-present-to-you">this</a> tumblr post! :)</p><p>Also, all credits to Ngozi for these beautiful, wonderful characters!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Text You Later

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by [this](http://itsybittle.tumblr.com/post/140064583990/and-now-i-present-to-you) tumblr post! :)
> 
> Also, all credits to Ngozi for these beautiful, wonderful characters!

“Hey, sorry about that,” Jack apologizes as he approaches Georgia’s car where it’s parked near Lake Quad. She and his parents were standing there, waiting for him. He shrugs out of his robe and loosens his tie. It’s getting warm under there. His tie feels too tight too, so he loosens that a little. 

“Where’d you go?” George asks as they pile into the SUV. Bob opens the passenger door for his wife before climbing into the back with his son. 

“I, um,” Jack clears his throat. He focuses on his hands as he does up his seatbelt. “I forgot something at the Haus…” 

They car falls silent as the key is slipped into the ignition and turned. The motor purrs to and they pull away from the curb. Away from graduation, away from Samwell, away from the team, away from the Haus, away from Bitty… 

He feels his phone buzz against his butt. Shit, his phone. He wiggles around, trying to pull it from the back pocket of his pants without having to take his seatbelt out. He finally gets it out and settles back into his seat, bringing the screen back to life with the push of a button. The corner of his mouth tugs up at the sight of Bittle’s name. He swipes it to the right to open the messaging app. 

_Why I expected anything but a chirp is beyond me…_ It reads. Jack chuckles. He hadn’t been able to hear Bitty moving around upstairs by the time he’d gotten down to the ground floor of the Haus early, he’d just wanted to make sure that the boy didn’t miss his shuttle to the airport. Although, if he had, he’s pretty sure no one would have minded a small detour to drive him to the airport… His phone buzzes again before he can reply. 

_Yes, I’m on the shuttle now_ , Bitty had added. 

Jack hesitates. He doesn’t know what to reply. He doesn’t know what to _say_. What do you even say to someone after you basically kiss them and then are forced to leave? 

“Jack?” 

He glanced up from his phone, his brows raised; glancing at his mother in the front seat. By the worried look on her face, it wasn’t the first time she’d called his name; “Are you sure you have everything?” she asked him. 

His brow furrowed ever so slightly. What would he have – oh right. “Um, yeah, I’m sure,” he reassures her with a smile. She stares at him for a beat longer before turning back in her seat. Jack’s gaze dropped back down to the phone in his lap. It was short lived, as he continues to ponder his reply, because he feels his dad nudge him in the leg with his knee. 

“  Pis ?” he asks. “ T’as tu dis au revoir?” 

“ Euh, ouais,” Jack nods. He quickly types out his reply. _I’m glad I got the chance to say goodbye…_

" Et puis…?" his dad presses. The small smirk on his lips says that he already knows the answer. Jack’s pretty sure he has a pretty clear view of his phone from over there. 

Jack shrugs; he can feel the tips of his ears become warmer. They’re probably bright red by now. His gaze flickers to the front seat. His mom and George and seemingly distracted by their own conversation but still… He feels like he should have this conversation with Bittle first, not with his dad. 

His phone buzzes again. He unlocks it right away. 

_So am I <3 _

He stares at it for a solid minute, smiling softly like an idiot. He can still feel Bitty’s lips against his. It makes his heart pound so hard against his rib cage that he can almost hear it. He does feel a pang in his stomach, he doesn’t know when he’ll get to see Bitty again, when he’ll be able to do that again. 

_But I have so many questions…_

The second reply makes Jack huff out another laugh. He knows that Bitty’s thumbs are probably a blur as he tries to type out all of his questions. The three little dots appearing and disappearing on his side of the screen make it pretty obvious. Jack beats him to it though; 

_Save them. We’ll talk later? I’ll call you once you’re home?_

He locks his phone and glances up again. His father is still staring at him, waiting. Right! They had been having a conversation. Jack blushes; he’s not usually this distracted. Bob wiggles his brows, the same way he would from across the room when he’d see his son interacting with girls, back in his high school days, blushing furiously as he tried to talk about something other than hockey. 

“Pa!” Jack whines, obviously he remembers the good old days too. His father may be a hockey legend, but fuck was he ever embarrassing. 

“ Quoi?” he asks innocently. “Je veux juste savoir comment les choses se sont déjouées..." 

"J’sais pas encore…On a pas… vraiment trop parlé…,” he mumbles. At least they’re speaking in French, Georgia probably won’t understand. Jack will tell her eventually, once he figures out what there is to tell… 

“Jack,” his father pretty much scolds. “Dis moi pas que tu l’as embrassé pis t’es parti en courant!” 

“S’pas comme si j’avais vraiment le choix… ” he mumbles, embarrassed. It wasn’t ideal, but words weren’t his thing and Bitty had been crying, and these feelings he has…well they needed to come out. And he’d found the courage to do something about on his sprint across campus, he wasn’t not going to try or give it his all. 

“The Zimmermann charm,” his mom laughs from the front seat. “Now I see it.” 

Jack looks up at her alarmed and Georgia shoots her a confused glance. Of course she had been listening. 

“Works every time,” Bob smirks. He reaches an arm out and squeezes his wife’s shoulder gently. Jack sees George shoot him another confused look in the rearview mirror and he shrugs at her. 

“Alright boys, enough of this; you’re being rude. You can talk later,” she tells them, reaching back to give Jack’s knee a small squeeze, a kind knowing smile on her lips. Jack smiles back and his phone buzzes in his lap. 

_Perfect, I’ll let you know when I land._

Yeah, they’d talk about it later... 

Jack was too busy typing out a reply to hear his mother playfully scolding him, asking him to make sure he puts the phone away by the time they get to lunch. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you hover over the text, it should pop up in English! I had some trouble with it, let me know if there are any more problems, although I think I fixed them all! :) 
> 
> For those on mobile or if they still don't work, here's what everything means:  
> 
> “Pis? T’as tu dis au revoir?” = So? Did you say goodbye?  
> Euh, Ouais = Um, yeah.  
> Et puis…?= And..?  
> Pa!= Dad!  
> Quoi? Je veux just savoir comment les choses se sont déjouées…= What? I just wanna know how things played out…  
> J’sais pas encore…On a pas… vraiment trop parlé…= I don’t know yet… We didn’t… Talk much  
> Dis moi pas que tu l’as embrassé pis t’es parti en courant!= Don’t tell me you kissed him and ran off!  
> S’pas comme si j’avais vraiment le choix… =Not like I had much of a choice…


End file.
